


Sunder

by Vallari



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Romance, maybe a tinge of romance only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: Zack will do anything, to piece Cloud back together.





	Sunder

**Author's Note:**

> My first love is horror. Second is BL. So here's a fic that has a tinge of horror and BL. The ending is for you to decide if it is happy or not. I hope this isn't too vague for the readers because I tend to leave most to the readers imagination. But I tried to explain most things in this fic, I hope. Maybe if this will be received well, I might write a one-shot sequel.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please, please leave a review!  
> Edit! some horrifying errors ;__; (dang that's scarier.)

.

He stared at the gloomy skies ahead as his dark coat billowed against the cold winds, like a warning. The snowy Nibel mountains loomed before him, a menacing sight of vast, sharp pile of boulders protruding from the land, and disappearing against the low-hanging clouds. It seemed like summer did not entirely exist in this part of the continent, he thought, as he took in the sight of the similarly gloomy town. It was unsurprisingly, like a ghost of a town save for a few people that can be seen outside of their homes, or just sitting on a lonely chair on their porch, watching, as the last of the afternoon lights fade away into the night. Only his footsteps can be heard as he entered the town, his feet dragging against the weathered cobblestones.

He smiled as he carefully approached an elderly man at the tiny plaza, sitting at the edge of a fountain that seemed to had ceased to work a long time ago. His glassy aged eyes turned to him as he stood beside him, an eerie smile stretching his wrinkled face.

_“You lost, boy?”_

He guessed he wasn’t as old as he looks as he heard his deep, but still clear voice, his dark eyes studying his foreign appearance, nodding to himself. He shook his head in return, his smile never leaving his face.

_“Not really. But I’m looking for the Shinra manor. Do you know where I could find it?”_

The man scratched his snowy beard at his question, his equally white eyebrows shooting up slightly. A frown can be sensed through his voice instead of his face, like the idea does not make any sense.

_“Why are you looking for it? Nobody lives there anymore, son. For a very long time, that is. Nobody goes in there anymore either.”_

He guessed that the mansion held some kind of unwelcomed reputation, as nobody had seemed to take any interest on it for so long. He wouldn’t also, in a place such as this.

_“I am looking for— something.”_

_“I guess it’s rather important for you to travel up to here, no? Nobody goes to Nibelheim just to visit.”_

He didn’t give him an answer and just nodded, not liking the budding suspicion.

_“Wolves might have taken shelter in there, along with other unspeakable— things. Are you sure you want to go in there?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Very well. There is a single path at the back of the town. Just follow that path to the foot of the mountain, at the end of it is the mansion.”_

He was relieved as the man pointed his shaky finger to the right direction, finally able to get going. He gave the old man one last nod in return, thanking him, before he turned his back to leave.

.

 

He shivered involuntarily as he entered the courtyard through the rusty grand gates, the sound of leaves and branches swaying along the chilly winds. The moon was shining as the clouds cleared from the skies, yet the fog settled lower in the grounds, enveloping the surrounding area in a misty haze. Entering deeper into the desolate property, he stopped in his tracks as he heard a flap of wings at a distance, too loud for his ears.

_“Who are you? “_

He heard amongst the brittle branches and foliage, breaking beneath his boot-clad feet. Amidst the orchard to his left was a lone monument, where the voice came from, soft and curious.

He wondered how he got in there, perched on top of a large, Gryphon statue, mounted in a tall pedestal, its petrified wings proud and spread wide. He walked closer as he took in his moonlit form, and it is by then when he saw a lonely white wing, dangling innocently from his back, almost out of sight. His golden hair glowed ethereally against a very pale skin, like he was made of pure white marble. It was a breath-taking sight.

_“I’m looking for you.”_

He watched as a look of surprise settled on his beautiful face, covering the underlying hint of fright and suspicion.

_“Why?”_

He gave him a gentle smile and hoped that it reached him, somewhere deep within.

_“To take you home. You don’t belong here.”_

He waited as he didn’t answer, only watching him in return from above the secure stone statue. Sadness had tinged his soft voice and his gut twisted at how lonely he must have felt.

_“I don’t belong anywhere.”_

He fought the pain in his chest as he reached out instinctively, laying his heart and his hand on the open for him to take.

_“You belong with me.”_

His heart fluttered as _his_ single wing spread out, his ethereal form slowly descending to where he stood. _His_ deep blue eyes were transfixed to his hand as his fingers tentatively reached for it, the urge far too strong for him to deny. Like gravity he was pulled to his warmth, as soon as his bare feet touched the ground, close enough for him to see light blue eyes, filled with emotion he did not understand.

 _“Who are you?”_ He tried once more, his pale hands reaching up to settle gently in the other’s waist. His heart seemed to skip a beat as the raven-haired man smiled once again at him, lighting up his eyes and his entire face.

_“Zack. I’m Zack. You may not remember— but I’m here now, Cloud.”_

_“Cloud..?”_

He said, testing the name in his tongue, like a foreign language.

 _“Yes. You are Cloud.”_ The brunet replied, fully embracing the other’s smaller form, breathing him in. He still smells very much like Cloud, he thought, but with sweat and dust, and something else, a much fainter scent, like copper and salt.

_“Come with me.”_

He felt him stiffen beneath his hands and he ran his palm against thin white fabric, and to the small of his back, trying to soothe him. He expected the resistance long before, but he was used to it already.

 _“I can’t leave this place.”_ He replied in a small voice, shaking his head slightly against the brunet’s chest.

 _“Why is that?”_ Zack asked, running his fingers to the familiar blonde hair.

_“I can’t.. live outside— I am different from them. “_

He smiled despite the aching in his chest, and just wished for everything to just end. The pain, the sadness, the fear, and the longing.

_“You don’t have to worry, I’ll take care of you. You don’t need anybody else.”_

_“Trust me?”_

He tried once more as he cupped his face, making him look into his eyes, blindly hoping against all odds for him to oblige. He felt his smaller hands tighten against his coat, and he nodded, the lone white wing folding away from sight.

.

 _“Don’t go in there.”_ The blonde said or rather warned, watching as the other male study the abandoned mansion ahead. The brunet then nodded in confirmation, as his gaze returned to him, taking the paler hand into his as they walked out of the courtyard.

.

Cloud realized that he liked saying Zack’s name, or more importantly, he thinks he likes Zack. He is kind to him, treats him nicely and has an equally nice laugh, unlike those people in white clothing, for they were scary, and they make him hurt. Zack gave him food and not the green stuff, bathed and cleaned him, and brought him a change of clothing so he doesn’t shiver any more from the cold. It felt nice to be with him. It felt safe to be with Zack.

Cloud shifted at the sofa as he watched the other male fumble about, laying stuff that made his mouth water involuntarily.

_“You liked these.”_

He heard Zack say, and he believed him, as he tasted the bowl of stuff that was thrusted to his waiting hands.

_“I like them.”_

He said in return, smiling at the brunet in front of him. He received a ruffle in the head for that, and he secretly reveled at the feeling. Maybe if he does what Zack asks him to do every time, he would ruffle his hair more and smile at him more. He really liked his smiles the most.

Sometimes Zack asks him if he could touch his wing but he shakes his head because he would ruin his clothes. This time he agreed, and he took off his clothing. It somehow surprised Zack, he guessed, as tiny white feathers sprouted from his back, until it fully emerged into a large wing. He seemed to be transfixed to it, he noticed, as he reached to touch the soft inner feathers carefully, his fingers combing gently against the fluff. Cloud didn’t quite understand, but it made him flush a little, warm blood going into his cheeks. But Zack just smiled and cupped his face with the same hand, and he leaned into it, craving his warmth.

_“It’s beautiful. Does it hurt?”_

He shook his head in reply, shifting against the bed consciously so he does not loom above Zack’s sprawled form. _It didn’t hurt that much, but just a little._ He didn’t know if Zack needed to know that but he guessed he didn’t so he had not said anything.

It has been three days and Zack felt the endearment slowly filling the void in his heart. He was so beautiful and innocent about the world around him, and he just wanted to keep him that way. He knows it was nothing but a wishful thinking, as the days draw near to into nights, each passing day spent with him felt like torture, punishment, and bliss all at once. Maybe at the end of all this, he will find a sense of completion and happiness, not a gaping void of regret, haunting him for all eternity.

_“Come here.”_

He beckoned for the blonde to settle beside him in the comfortable mattress, pulling the covers above them, once Cloud tucked in his wing. The gash healed almost immediately, he noticed, and he felt sick to amount of mako he might have flowing in his body.

 _“Do you get scared when I leave?”_ Zack asked tentatively, turning to his side to face the blonde.

He watches his long lashes flutter as his deep blue eyes gazed into his, and it breaks his heart into a thousand pieces. Cloud nodded in response to him and he pulled him in an embrace, his pulse thudding forcefully in his veins.

_“I’m sorry.”_

.

Zack was not expecting any visitor especially on the fourth day, very late in the evening. He repressed the overwhelming feeling to take Cloud and bolt out of the inn, as every bit of his muscle tensed in their presence. It will not end well for them if they won’t leave him alone.

 _“What do_ _you want?”_ Zack hissed against gritted teeth. Cloud has a death grip on his shirt behind him, taking a peek at the black suits before them.

_“Zack. Stop this already. Hand him over.”_

_“No. You’re the one who needs to stop. Leave. Now.”_

They have rushed over to Nibelheim the moment they received intel about Zack’s whereabouts. A single phone call was all it took to trace him, and he didn’t actually expect that ex-Soldier would find the _sixth_ that fast.

_“Zack please, this is madness. Look at him—”_

_“..that thing— isn’t Cloud.”_

_“Shut up. You don’t know anything.”_

He flinched at his scathing voice, though anyone wouldn’t probably be able to see nor sense his agitation.

He knows that there was really no point on arguing, or even reasoning with him. He was like, after all, a crazed person with only one thing in mind. He wondered why everything went spiraling down to this moment, and realized that at the end of it, and at the beginning, it was always Shinra. But it didn’t stop him from trying. He might still do something right, for once.

_“He’s just a clone! He’s empty— “_

_“We’re taking him back. If you don’t cooperate we’re going to take you both.”_

Zack heard the small whimper behind him and white hot, rage filled him. He was so close, they were so close— he cannot let them ruin everything now.

_“I swear— Tseng, if they take one step closer, I’ll kill them.”_

_“Isn’t it enough that you took him away from me?”_

_“What else do you want from me!?”_

Tseng only stood there, unable to move, as he watched Zack break once more. He thought he would be able to do this, but it is getting too much for him to handle. He’s still a human, and he’s got a conscience. It was screaming right now for him to take a step back, and leave, and just let him have his false happiness. He won’t be any different to those— monsters that Shinra manufactured if he’ll push Zack to a corner. Because like a cornered wild animal, he’ll fight tooth and claw, and Gaia knows he could kill them if he wanted to. He was broken from his stupor as Reno spoke, urging him on with the same thoughts.

_“Boss. I told you. Let’s just leave this nutcase alone. This is hopeless, yo.”_

The other Turk behind them grunted in agreement, and Tseng gave Zack a final lingering look, before he straightened his suit unconsciously, collecting his cool.

_“I hope you know what you’re doing, Zack.”_

_“We’re never coming back.”_

It was the final thing he had said before Zack turned around to face the trembling blonde. A look of fear and confusion was evident in his face, blue eyes wide and unfocused.

_“Am I not Cloud?”_

_“Who am— I?”_

He asked, voice a mere whisper, not looking at Zack.

Zack cannot help the frustration that settled in his features as he tried to assure the blonde. His deep blue eyes had fixated on him as he combed his fingers through his golden hair affectionately, bringing him closer in a gentle embrace.

_“Don’t say that. You are Cloud. Don’t listen to them, okay?”_

_“You’re Cloud..”_

_“You’re Cloud..”_

He didn’t really know anymore whom he was trying to convince but his warmth against his was comforting. He isn’t like the others, he thought, for they were just broken vessels that contained no thought, emotions or a soul. He was different. He may not know much but soon enough he will come around, as the fifth day loomed towards the horizon. A small voice once again surfaced, and he held on tighter.

_“Z-zack..”_

_“I don’t want to go back in the tank—“_

He wondered if he can hear the loud thud of his heart as he held him close still, speaking with him through hushed words.

_“I know, I know.. I won’t let them. It’s alright now.”_

_“I won’t leave you—“_

_._

The dawn stretched on and they needed to leave. Zack felt like bursting as conflicting emotions buzzed within him, all the while dragging a half-awake Cloud by the hand. He tugged at his warm hand gently as they traversed the now familiar cobblestoned path to the manor, not one soul visible from the gloomy town of Nibelheim.

_“Why are we going back?”_

He asked, with more alertness than before. He held on Zack’s hand tightly, the chilly morning air seeping to his once, warm clothes.

_“Zack?”_

Zack didn’t answer and it made his brows furrow a little. He cannot quite place what it meant yet, but he knows the brunet will probably explain it to him later.

 _“We’re going to meet up with someone inside the mansion, Cloud.”_ Zack replied, turning his head to his side to give him an assuring smile. It didn’t do anything against his clear agitation, and he felt his gut getting heavy.

_“In there? But something’s in there—”_

_“We shouldn’t Zack.. Let’s go back—“_

They came to stop for a moment in front of the rusted grand gates, Zack pushing just enough for them to squeeze inside. He gave Cloud one final nod, before he tugged at his hand once more to enter the haunting building. Cloud looked amazingly perceptive, large, blue, glowing eyes scanning the area against the partial darkness. He was aware that the blonde was straining his ears to the tiniest of sounds as they continued to walk down the path going to the bowels of the manor, where a rendezvous will be held.

The old lanterns were already lit as they neared the library at the basement. A silhouette can be seen behind the colored glass doors as they peeked through, soft, yellow light filling the room ahead. The creaking sound of rusty hinges and boots scraping against weathered floorboards were the only sounds that echoed in the seemingly enclosed place. It was a massive library indeed, columns after columns of shelves lining up to each other to form a perfect straight line on each side. At the center was a lone, ornate long table, where ancient meetings were held, he supposed, surrounded by old wooden, and equally-ornate chairs.

_“We’re here. Have you been waiting for long?”_

Cloud watched as the figure seated by the end of the table rose, his blue eyes widening at the sight. They were undeniably _alike_. He looked frantically at the brunet at his side, mentally willing the other to make him understand.

_“Zack?”_

He called amidst the deafening silence but he did not look at him. He stood there petrified when the other “Cloud” walked towards them, eyes settling on his own.

_“This is the last one, right?”_

Zack finally said, as he tried to ignore the blonde beside him and the dreadful feeling he’s got. The Cloud that stood in front of them nodded, and smiled tiredly, as if the whole ordeal had finally taken its toll on him, and it is now time to put an end to it. He clenched his jaw as he let go of the cold hand he held, going behind him, hands in to his shoulders, and urging him to move forward instead.

 _“Don’t worry, Cloud. You’ll finally be complete.”_ Zack said as his voice fell apart.

_“I don’t understand— “_

He was cut off as the other “Cloud” cut in sharply, making him whip into the direction of his voice. He was met with an emotionless face, and he was frightened to his bones, with his seemingly ruthless smile.

_“Leave us, now, Zack.”_

Zack chanced another glance to the very confused and frightened blonde, before he left quietly.

_._

Leaning by the cold walls of the corridor, he took a cigarette from one of his pockets and lit it up, the faint smoke calming his tormented soul. Everything was still and quiet, and he hoped that whatever transpires in these kinds of meetings were only— good. He felt his heart lodge in his throat as an agonizing scream filled the stale air, and he bolted, because Cloud— Cloud was in pain. It never happened before, but he realized, four days ago, that he was after all, different from the rest.

 

He froze at once as he burst through the doors, his light blue eyes locking at the bleeding, writhing figure of Cloud’s copy by the floor. On top him, the other one, was— sucking, gripping him down, _devouring_ — the smaller one’s figure like an animal, a _monster._ Five full wings stretched across his back, obscene-looking. The gurgling sound filled his head with utter revulsion and he cannot move any further into the library.

He watched in horror as a final sixth wing emerged, completing the once, odd five. Hearing or rather sensing him, he suddenly focused on his direction, leaving Cloud’s limp body behind.

_“Zack..”_

He called, his otherworldly appearance assaulting his senses, flooding him of images of previous encounters. Six proud wings rose ominously in front of him, like a display of power that belonged to a completely different realm. He couldn’t recognize him anymore as his once deep blue eyes glowed maliciously green. He wiped the blood that dripped from the edge of his mouth and he took an involuntary step back as _it_ took one forward, very slowly.

_“This is what you do to them—?“_

He wasn’t sure if it was his body or his voice that shook, but none of it really matters now because all he sees is red, red all over. It was like sanity was slipping through his fingers slowly as he hears his words, loud and clear.

_“I’m finally complete— “_

_“Zack—”_

Zack wasn’t able to speak anymore as he charged into him, driving a knife deep to where his heart should be. He shivered as a look of shock and agony filled Cloud’s bloody, ethereal face, his hand still driving hard against his chest, twisting metal in his hand. He can feel the warm red that was flooding his shirt but he didn’t dare set his eyes down. They fall to the ground on their knees, clutching at each other for dear life, hope, salvation, or whatever there is that remained.

Zack froze when a hand reached for his face, steeling himself from the wave of terror that engulfs him. It was like being showered with icy waters as he spoke ever so softly at him, regret starting to flood his jumbled senses.

_“I see the way you look at him. It was the same way you did back then— “_

_“With me..”_

_“I just wanted you to..”_

_“..look at me like that once more.. Because now there was just— “_

_._

_“…fear— “_

.

His body shook as hot tears flowed from his eyes, blurring the image of Cloud’s now sightless ones. He bit off a scream as a warm body pressed behind him, gentle fingers covering his burning eyes. _His_ hushed voice in his ear was like a dream, bittersweet and promising.

_“Don’t look. Don’t look— “_

_“it’s okay, it will go away— “_

_“I’m still here.”_

_“I’m still here, Zack.”_

_._

_“I am Cloud, right?”_

_._

_“I am Cloud— “_

_._

He cried and cried until he felt him become weightless in his arms, the last of the white feathers fluttering, falling gently to the ground. The sound of metal, clattering, followed suit, and it was the only sound that his mind seemed to want to register and replay, over and over again.

He cried until there was no more that remained, but a remnant of an old love, warm, alive, and _incomplete._

.


End file.
